Michael Scott is on Facebook
by Emily92
Summary: Michael joins the world of Facebook. Featuring Train, Todd Packer, and Holly Flax.


**Author's Notes: **I felt a strong urge to take a break from studying for AP exams. Hence, this. It features Michael/Holly, Train (since Holly is obviously Michael's soul sister), and Dwight being himself. Anyway, this is sort of a standalone from the other Facebook Wall fics (Kelly, Holly). Timeline wise, think post "Employee Transfer" and pre "Sabre."

**Disclaimer: **_The Office _is not mine.

* * *

**Michael Gary Scott **is in the house!

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Michael and **Todd Packer** are friends.

Michael and **Jim Halpert **are friends.

Michael and **Kelly Kapoor **are friends.

Michael became a fan of TWSS.

Michael is now single.

* * *

**Todd Packer **Guess who has two thumbs and is wondering how the hell you've been??

**Michael Gary Scott **Hey man, way long time no see. I've been cool. You?

**Todd Packer** Same old. Went to Hooter's the other night and saw the HOTEST chicks there…you still bonin her highness miz levinson?

**Michael Gary Scott **Nah

**Todd Packer** You bonin anyone now?

**Michael Gary Scott** At the moment, no

**Todd Packer **Have you gotten any sort of action since jan??

**Michael Gary Scott** =)

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Michael and **David Wallace **are friends.

Michael and **Dwight K. Shrute** are friends.

Michael commented on **Kelly Kapoor's** status.

* * *

**Michael Gary Scott **totally ready to take over the world of FaBo! Who's with me?

**Dwight K. Shrute** Michael, I am with you. But what is FaBo?

**Michael Gary Scott** FaBo is what all the cool kids are calling facebook these days…idiot.

**Dwight K. Shrute** Well, that is a pity. I was ready to go to war with a great empire of some sort.

**Jim Halpert **Hmm. Now that I know what FaBo means, I guess I'm a cool kid. Or just enlightened. Something like that.

**Dwight K. Shrute** JIM! Get out of this status.

**Micheal Gary Scott** you guys are weird.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Micheal joined the group "Fundle Bundle Stars Alumni."

Michael became a fan of Wikipedia.

Michael and **Andy Bernard **are friends.

Michael and **Jan Levinson **are friends.

**Todd Packer** likes this.

Michael wrote on **Jim Halpert's **wall.

* * *

**Michael Gary Scott** "think of me as a friend first, a boss second, and probably an entertainer third" =)

**Dwight K. Shrute** likes this.

* * *

**Michael Gary Scott **You need to stick it in and push. That's what she said! hehe.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Michael and **Darryl Philben **are friends.

Michael and **Kevin Malone **are friends.

Michael became a fan of _Enterauge_.

Michael became a fan of The Black Eyed Peas

Michael became a fan of Jim Carey.

* * *

**Todd Packer **Hooter's, tomorrow night, 8. I will be back in town. Unless you there, you queer.

* * *

**Dwight K. Shrute** Michael. Jim has been quite unproductive as of late. Something must be done.

**Jim Halpert **Hey!

* * *

**Michael Gary Scott **omg. omg. omg.

**Darryl Philben** Not sure I really want to know, but what?

**Dwight K. Shrute** Are you in any sort of trouble??

**Michael Gary Scott** The most beautiful person ever has facebook and magically appeared in my friend suggestion box.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Michael Scott and **Holly Flax** are friends.

* * *

**Jan Levinson **If subtly is a form of art, you are no Picasso.

* * *

**Holly Flax **Why hello there :)

**Michael Gary Scott** Holly-gram! Whats up?

**Holly Flax **Oh, just stuff. My niece Carrie is visiting me this weekend. We're going to rent movies and be lazy.

**Michael Gary Scott **Ooh, which ones?

**Holly Flax **We haven't gotten quite that far yet. But among other things, probably Little Miss Sunshine since she hasn't seen it yet.

**Michael Gary Scott** "sarcasm is the refus of losers" good stuff.

**Holly Flax** Yep

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Michael became a fan of Dunder Mifflin Paper Co.

**Dwight K. Shrute **likes this.

* * *

**Michael Gary Scott **Heyy soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooo tonight

**Holly Flax **Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me

**Michael Gary Scott** You gave my life direction. A game show love connection, we can't deny.

**Holly Flax** I'm so obsessed.

**Michael Gary Scott** My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest. I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna…and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

**Holly Flax **I loove Train.

**Michael Gary Scott** Me too. Hey weren't they like just in Nashua? You see them?

**Holly Flax** I wish!

**Michael Gary Scott **why not??

**Holly Flax **AJ and I had already made plans.

**Michael Gary Scott** oh…

* * *

**David Wallace** Hi Michael. Will I be seeing you at DM's conference in New York?

**Michael Gary Scott **Yepperz. Can I bring some of my lovely loyal employees with me, or is this a bosses only type thing you've got going on?

**David Wallace **No, bringing other Dunder Mifflin employees is fine. Who do you have in mind?

**Michael Gary Scott** Hmm…I don't have a definite answer yet…not Toby…

**Dwight K. Shrute **Me.

**Michael Gary Scott **Ok, I guess Dwight. Yeah, Dwight, Ryan, and Jim.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Michael and **Ryan B. Howard** are friends.

Michael wrote on **Jim Halpert's** wall.

* * *

**Michael Gary Scott** SNL was funny as usual last night!!

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Michael and **Leslie Brooks **are friends.

Michael commented on **Leslie Brook's **status.

Michael wrote on** Holly Flax's **wall.

* * *

**Leslie Brooks** Hi, yes, I do remember you from Improv class. Hope you've been well.

* * *

**Holly Flax** Yep, I am going to the NY conference! I'll see you there!

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Michael wrote on **Holly Flax's **wall.

* * *

**Michael Gary Scott** Off to New York! The Big apple awaits us!

**Kelly Kapoor **Have fun and please remind Ryan that he agreed to buy me something from Bloomingdale's.

* * *

**Dwight K. Shrute** Michael, our hotel does have wifi. I have figured out how to log on. If you want to get online but encounter difficulties, you may consult me.

* * *

**Michael Gary Scott** reconnected with my soul sister =)

* * *

**Holly Flax **I had a blast this weekend! Discussing marketing strategies has never been more memorable. We need to get together again soon…preferably when we see Train. Because we are definitely going to get together and see Train. Till then, keep in touch.

**Michael Gary Scott **Of course we are gonna see Train!! Cause "hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight" How could we ever miss that?

* * *

...and that is that. Whenever I write Michael/Holly, I always picture them getting back together. Actually, right now I want to either write a Molly fic inspired by lyrics from "Soul Sister" or the story of them together at that New York conference, but I have my AP English Lit test this coming Thursday, so I must get back to the books.

Lastly, many people have requested that I write Jim's facebook wall, so I just wanted to say that I haven't forgotten about that. Once school out for the summer (twenty-eight days until graduation), I'll have more time to write.


End file.
